


The way I do

by Hyuknice



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, I know where I want this to go, I think I'm so clever, I'm still deciding on the pairings, Loki is a girl in here, M/M, Roommates, Sorry Not Sorry, What am I doing?, always was, always will be, because I love them both, because that's how the plot makes sense, but I will add them as they come, but I'm not sure how to get there, but I'm really not, if you can call this a plot, the pairings are subject to change, the secondary ones anyway, this will include a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuknice/pseuds/Hyuknice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's new roommate is kind of cool, he actually likes him and thinks they could be great friends...problem is, Tony also thinks he could be maybekindofsortof in love with his roommate's girlfriend. This doesn't bode well for him. Or anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing I own is the story.
> 
> Turns out I'm trying really hard to procrastinate doing my thesis, which is how I ended up completely re-writing this chapter and that's how the word count went from 1,824 to 3,474... now that I got acquainted with this idea again, I think I will write more, I definitely will because I want to see it finished. 
> 
> Anyway, I invite those who already read it to give it another go, since I did change a few things. Starting by the fact that I split the first chapter into prologue and chap 1, kind of a shitty thing to do, I know, but I think it was a necessary change. I swear I will try to update and post the second (now third) chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> Hopefully you can leave a comment, I'd like to know what you think about this.

Oh, this would be so cool.

Finally, _finally_ he’d be out of his father’s house –and not a moment too soon if you asked him- not that it mattered since half the time he was locked up in his office, and out on business trips the other half, but still, it was stifling just being in that place.

Living on campus would be good, good for everyone involved even, his father, himself, even Jarvis, since he wouldn’t have to act like the middle man between father and son, honestly, that man deserves a medal, and a raise _and_ vacations. Only downside so far was the fact that he had to move all of his crap by himself -and he had a _lot_ of crap, amazing what one little person can collect through their life really.

Up side, on the other hand, was that the dorm was pretty awesome, and the parties he’d or more like _they’d (_ since having a roommate was mandatory) have here were going to be legen-wait for it-dary. Thank god it wasn’t one of those dingy single rooms with two single beds on opposite sides and barely any room left for activities you saw on movies. This dorm –more like apartment- was great, if a bit over the top and most likely something not very many could afford, but whatever else, no one could say Howard Stark was a cheap.

It was roomy, lots of open space which was good because he could get sort of claustrophobic, it had a loft-y feel to it; a high ceiling to accommodate the second plant that housed the other bedroom he supposed –hadn’t ventured that far yet-, the main room was a big rectangle with the kitchen just by the door and a big-ass column holding up the ceiling, ‘good’ he thought, ‘wouldn’t want that falling on us’; the kitchen and the living-room were divided by a kitchen island or whatever the thing was called, there were two doors left –or right, it depended if you were facing in or out- to the principal, the first one was a bathroom and the second one a good sized bedroom and just outside that a staircase that led to the, no doubt, identical bedroom/bathroom upstairs. The grand prize though, had to be the far wall opposite to the front door; it was all glass from top to bottom (even in the bedroom), sliding door included to go out to the balcony. Score! Chicks dig balconies and a good view.

He would have to channelize his inner interior designer because a place this awesome should be accordingly furnished. The ideas were already flowing; first things on the list were a big sofa and an even bigger flat screen for making out and movie night respectively (actually, his bed was first on the list but that was taken care of and would be delivered first hour tomorrow). Hopefully his roommate had a bit of taste since he would have to get his input in at least some of the things.

Right. His roommate.

He should arrive any minute now, with any luck the guy would be cool; it wouldn’t do at all to have a douche bag as a roommate, and oh, for all things holy, let him be at least a little bit smart, obviously no one could be as smart as him, but someone that could hold a conversation for five minutes would be good, no requests on the looks department though, he could live with a troll, he just hoped the guy wasn’t one of those godly good looking guys, no need for competition with the ladies after all.

Well, ‘competition’ was a strong word since very few people could really be a competition to the wit and charm of Tony Stark, billionaire extraordinaire.

He thought back to the woman at the office (a solid 7½ ), she hadn’t given anything away with her stern face, she didn’t even look awe-struck by his presence, only thing he could get out of her (although he suspected she only did it because he wanted him to go away) was the guy’s name, sadly it went right over his head, it was a strange name. Names are just not his thing ( _ladies_ were his thing).

He took one last look around, hands on his hips and everything, sighed heavily and started moving in at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tony and Fandral's dorm](http://lokiofasgard-kneel.tumblr.com/post/88347126245/i-made-a-thing-for-those-who-need)   
>  [Tumblr](http://lokiofasgard-kneel.tumblr.com)


	2. Tacos and a bag of cheetos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only thing I own is the story.
> 
> Turns out I'm trying really hard to procrastinate doing my thesis, which is how I ended up completely re-writing this chapter and that's how the word count went from 1,824 to 3,474... now that I got acquainted with this idea again, I think I will write more, I definitely will because I want to see it finished. 
> 
> Anyway, I invite those who already read it to give it another go, since I did change a few things. Starting by the fact that I split the first chapter into prologue and chap 1, kind of a shitty thing to do, I know, but I think it was a necessary change. I swear I will try to update and post the second (now third) chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> Hopefully you can leave a comment, I'd like to know what you think about this.

Six hours, it took him six hours to get all the boxes inside the apartment and in a somewhat orderly fashion –which you know; it wasn’t all that orderly so much as haphazardly thrown in every corner-, lunch had come and go by now, and his stomach had been growling for what seemed like forever because, oh right, he had skipped breakfast since he had to wake up at seven in the goddamn morning to drive all the way down here. Jarvis had almost had palpitations seeing him up and functioning so early in the morning.

He wasn’t up now though, and he certainly wasn’t functioning.

More like face down lying on the floor, arms and legs spread, stomach demon growling for a worthy sacrifice and thinking that maybe he _should have_ hired someone to do this for him, ‘part of the experience’ be damned. That sofa would have to be acquired sooner than expected, preferably the next day because there was no place to sit or lay down (laying down was important when you were Tony Stark and had ladies to charm your way into) unless you wanted to risk it by sitting on a box, though safety precautions were strongly suggested, he worked with some dangerous stuff.

*demonic stomach growl* He _could_ get up and get the bag of cheetos he had seen in one of the boxes in the kitchen, but that would imply moving and not an option at the moment.

Jarvis _would_ have palpitations for sure this time if he knew the only thing in his stomach at the moment was that gum that he totally didn’t intend to swallow but did anyway.

He was just thinking about standing up to make his offering to the stomach demon when the front door opened and –no he didn’t gasp, he just took air passionately- a really good looking guy (no homo) made his way inside.

“Hi” said the guy, his voice and disposition were friendly enough, so it probably wasn’t a burglar.

“Hey there” said Tony still lying on the ground “don’t mind me, I’m just tired from moving boxes about all day. I’m Tony, by the way, Tony Stark; nice to meet you… roomy?”

The guy smiled and nodded. Yeah, he wasn’t a burglar, thank goodness. And hey! He seemed cool too, and he wasn’t a troll after all, he _was_ kind of tall, but he didn’t know many trolls that were also blond and had blue eyes –he didn’t know any kind of troll to begin with- but also, facial hair!

Oh, they would _so_ bond over that.

“Yes, tell me about it, I’ve been moving boxes all day as well” roomy said “I’m Fandral Nolan, it’s very nice to meet you.”

Tony took a second to file the name under the ‘names that I need to remember’ tab in his brain, not a very common name, put together with the slight accent and the not-instant-recognition-of-his-name, meant foreigner which meant chick magnet (enough for both of them hopefully), awesome!

“Um, okay, first things first, _Do_ you need to take your medication? You’re seeing things, there are no boxes here of yours, and, do not listen to the voices telling you to kill me” Tony said in casual voice, half joking and half not because you never really know.

“There are no voices telling me to kill you” Fandral answered with a half grin that, yeah, okay, he could be a little competition, guy was attractive.

“Yet” said Tony shrugging “welcome to our crib, I will be your guide” he said standing up and extending his arms to show the grandiosity of their new place, Fandral just snorted and looked around “that’s your room” he said pointing to a door on his right “upstairs is mine, called dibs” he said with a ‘what can you do’ gesture.

“Alright” said Fandral while smiling good-naturedly.

“Soo… your boxes, what’s up with that?” asked Tony, he really needed to know if his new roommate needed special medication for his hallucinations, unless the guy could throw a good reducio and all his things were actually in his pocket or something but that was highly improbable because, you know, Ministry regulations.

He was a geek, so sue him (better not though, his lawyers were vicious.).

“Oh, I was helping my girlfriend move, she goes here as well, another building though” he explained; a girlfriend huh? No competition after all.

“Nice” which it was, what else could he really say to that.

Fandral kept looking around and his eyes found the crystal wall –though admittedly, it was hard to miss- “this is really nice, but I think the girls have better view” he said.

Yeah, no “I disagree” said Tony, “from here you can actually see the hot spot for the yoga girls, get it? Yoga, which means yoga pants” he said with a pleased smile, he made an extensive investigation on such matters, and for whatever reason, hot girls seemed to abound here (a few 5’s and some 7’s, but 8’s and up mostly).

“Classes don’t even start yet, how can you know that already?” Fandral asked, to Tony’s ears he sounded awed –and rightly so- “and at what time does this visual can be achieved?” he asked.

Tony was about to show off his mad investigative skills when he was interrupted by a new voice behind them.

“I did not hear that, and you won’t say it again. It’s for your own good.” The new voice said, the sound of that voice was so nice it had Tony turning to look at the speaker without him noticing.

“Oh? I remember you saying I could look but don’t touch” said Fandral turning as well, a teasing smile already on his face –the guy was smiley, that’s for sure- his eyes blazing with… something, though of course, who could blame him, with a girl like that in front of him smiling like that.

“I would never say such a thing” she countered. “Hello” she continued at the same time Fandral said _“Tony, this is my girlfriend”_ but a sharp look from her promptly shut him up (Tony could almost hear the crack of a whip in the distance) before turning to look at Tony, and oh, wasn’t that a sight to behold “I am Loki Borson” a long fingered and perfectly well manicured hand was extended in his direction and really, Tony Stark billionaire extraordinaire shouldn’t feel like squeeing over some girl he just met.

“Er… hi, I’m Anthony Stark. Everyone calls me Tony though, so you can too, if you want” wait, what? He shook her hand and by the lords was it soft.

Well, it’s not every day that his brain stops working, but awkward introductions aside Tony just _had_ to take a moment to just look at her for a bit, Loki was very pretty –understatement, she was beautiful. A 10 easy, maybe even the elusive 11- sure, most of the time he was surrounded by gorgeous women that all but threw themselves at him but there was something about her, just _something_ that called to him; could be anything from her smooth (so smooth) pale skin (seriously pale, if not for the dark hair he’d think she was actually albino), the charcoal black hair that cascaded down her back all the way to her waist in loose curls, the enticing red lips or… oh, oh well, yes, we have a winner, there was the prize, those eyes took the cake, that particular shade of green should be called ‘Loki green’ because he has never seen it before and he’d bet his trust fund that it was made specifically for her.

‘Damn it, calm yourself Stark’ he reprimanded himself mentally, ‘you just met the woman, and she’s is taken, so forget about it’ not that someone having previous compromises had been an issue in the past but this was a delicate situation, he would be living with Fandral and it could get messy –the bad kind of messy.

“It is nice to meet you Anthony” Loki said lightly and surprise, surprise, he liked her voice as well, never mind the fact that she had just called him ‘Anthony’ and that was a no-no in any other situation,  but he decided he would be gracious and let it slide this once. Yeah, that was it.

“You can just call me Tony, really, it’s totally fine” he said dragging his eyes away from her because he’d been staring long enough and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be pretty if –when- Fandral catches onto the fact that he was having _thoughts_ about his girlfriend.

Fandral grinned and patted Tony on the shoulder, an action that made Tony feel like a douche bag because he was kind of being one at the moment, so he swallowed whatever feelings he might have and returned the smile.

“well” Tony said clapping once “the place is not that big so if you look around you’ll see it all, but we’ll have time for that” he said at the same time his stomach demon demanded sacrifice “sounds like I’m hungry” he continued “what do you think, Indian or Chinese? We can play twenty questions while we eat; I want to know all about ( _‘Loki’_ ) you guys” he asked and saw Loki and Fandral nodding.

“How about Italian?” suggested Fandral looking between Tony and his girlfriend.

“Mexican?” asked Loki “I’ve been craving tacos” she said.

Fandral waggled his eyebrows at her and said “Cravings already?” suggestively. Ha ha pregnancy jokes were always funny. Not.

For whatever reason something about the way Fandral said that rubbed him the wrong way, so he opted to diffuse the (one-sided) tension and sighed dramatically “Guys, guys I was giving you options, not asking for your input” he said “but yeah, I guess tacos do sound pretty good, you okay?” he asked looking towards Fandral to get his approval and the other one smiled and nodded “tacos it is then” he said while getting his phone out of his pocket.

***

The food didn’t take long to arrive and a few bags of tacos later –say anything you want, but he was taking these two to an all you can eat buffet, damn! They could eat- they were sitting on the floor of their would-be living room.

“Wait, wait, wait, so you guys have know each other since you were kids” Tony said “and you hated each other… how’d  you end up together then?” he asked and then hoped he had learn to keep his mouth shut.

“No, no, she hated _me_ , I liked her from the moment I first saw her” said Fandral and Tony thought that was understandable because he felt the same; and wasn’t that just great, he was actually making friends and his libido was trying to undo all his progress.

“I did, you were such a brute –still are, but thankfully not as much” Loki said with a smile in Fandral’s direction and Tony felt the sudden urge to start screaming to make her look at him again “honestly, this relationship took me by surprise as well, Thor was bursting of happiness when he found out though” she finished. Wait, Thor?

“Wait, Thor?” Tony said intelligently.

“My brother, we mention that, didn’t we? Fandral was—is my brother’s best friend, that’s how we met, he and his group of friends were playing warriors but needed someone to rescue so, of course my brother dragged me from my bedroom to play damsel in distress for them” Loki recounted, dislike clear in her voice.

“You were a great damsel Loki, the best we ever rescued” Fandral said with a smile “Sif threw a right fit when we suggested she should do it, got me in the head with that wooden sword of hers” Fandral was clearly down memory lane by now, so Tony left him to it and focused back on Loki (like that was such a hardship).

“So, a law student, that’s great” Tony commented.

“’Great’ is one word for it” Loki said before taking a swig of her iced tea “’bullshit’ is another one” she said, now with a sardonic smile on her face, there’s a story there then, but touchy subject, got it.

Fandral put an arm around her shoulders to draw her closer to him and kissed her temple which earned him a kiss on the cheek in return. Tony noticed that they touched a lot, not even romantically speaking, just little touches, like in the back of their hands or rearranging a fallen lock of hair here and there, lifting (imaginary) lint from each other, and that one time while they were eating that she wiped some wayward guacamole from Fandral’s taco that had found its way onto his goatee, little things that put their relationship on display for everyone to see, it was curious to Tony, since he didn’t really had that many friends, just the one if you counted Rhodey –which he did because if not then there would be none- who wasn’t all that comfortable _having_ feelings, let alone showing them and his father never was one for displays of affection (public or otherwise), and good old Jarvis who was really nice and super awesome but entirely too British, so yeah, for a touch-starved emotionally stunned guy like him this openness was curious and refreshing and it made him want to have friends (be _their_ friend), and at the same time it made him kind of itchy everytime he saw his new roommate touch his own girlfriend.

Kind of like when he was a kid and he wanted to go play in his father’s lab but couldn’t because he’d be in trouble. He remembers feeling itchy then as well.

Maybe, he thought, maybe he just needed to get laid to scratch that itch. _‘God! I really am a douche bag’_ he thought when images of exactly whom he would like to scratch that itch with came to mind; _‘Get it together Stark, she’s not for you’_ he lectured himself a final time before he heard his name being called.

“…-kay?” the voice said.

“Huh? Sorry, I think I spaced out for a minute, you were saying?” he recovered when he realized both Fandral and Loki were looking at him funny.

“I just asked if you were staying here tonight or were going back home and if you were okay” Fandral answered with a gentle smile. Man, he must look like shit if these two people he just met were worried about him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I do that sometimes, I space out and think and think and think until I cannot think anymore, don’t worry; and yes, I’m staying here tonight, brought a sleeping bag and everything” he said patting the bundle he was reclining on “since my bed won’t be delivered until tomorrow and going to a hotel is too bothersome, how about you?” he asked.

“We’re staying at my brother’s, he lives nearby” Loki answered simply and Tony nodded.

“I could stay here and make you company though, Loki can lend me a blanket or something” Fandral said looking at Loki for approval (yeap, that was a definite whip crack in the distance) “however happy Thor is about us being together, he can’t bear the idea of me sleeping with his little sister, so I’d have to sleep on the floor anyway” he explained and though Tony had never met Thor, he couldn’t help but wholeheartedly agree with the guy.

“You should” agreed Loki and just like that it was decided.

“It’s okay though, you don’t have to do that man” objected Tony because, although he wasn’t particularly looking forward to staying alone, all this _thoughts_ he was having were giving him a guilty conscience.

Scruples; who’d have thought?

“Don’t worry mate, what are friends for?” Fandral said and yes, yes, that was salt going right into the wound. What could Tony say after that?

“Well” he said getting up and walking to the kitchen to look trough the boxes “I could share my sleeping bag” he said turning to them with a smile and an exaggerated eyebrow-waggle that made both his addressees laugh.

He rummaged some more until he found the precious orange bag he was looking for.

“Hey Snow White, Prince Charming, you want Cheetos?” he asked opening the bag and showing its contents invitingly.

 _‘What are friends for’_ indeed.


	3. Blueberry scones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still there, sorry for the wait.
> 
> As always, they're not mine, ~~well, I think Cindy is, but whatever~~ I'm only borrowing them. Also, sorry for any and all mistakes, they are completely my own.
> 
> You can send flames and not-flames to my [Tumblr](http://lokiofasgard-kneel.tumblr.com/) if you so wish.

  
Turns out the people at the store weren't kidding when they said his bed would be delivered ‘ _first thing in the morning_ ’; Tony and Fandral were woken by the insistent and very annoying buzz of the doorbell, and yeah, sure, finally having his bed was pretty awesome, but still, there was no need to deliver the thing so damn early.

Not much to be done about it now, they had no option but supervise the delivery (in Tony's case) and look trough one of Tony's kitchen boxes in search of something edible (Fandral). No such luck.

But they had a guardian angel apparently, a beautiful, dark haired, green eyed, and very, very pissed off looking guardian angel. Loki arrived and let herself in (with Fandral's keys Tony supposed) carrying a box of scones and coffee for everyone. Tony thought that this ‘having friends’ business was pretty awesome because no one had ever brought him scones and coffee just for kicks. Sure, Jarvis took it as a personal challenge to feed him regularly, and no matter how great he is, and how much Tony loves the man, he knows that at the end of the day, that is his job.

But back to the pissed off part, it wasn't that she arrived screaming murder or anything, it was the kind of silent rage that made the hairs in the back of your neck stand on end, Tony was familiar with that kind of anger, and you can thank Howard for that; experience told Tony to keep his mouth shut, however he didn't work that way.

"Whoa Snow White, what's got your knickers in a twist?" asked Tony, imitating Loki's accent at the best of his ability -which wasn't very good-.

Loki looked his way but remained silent, only offering a tight smile that made Tony frown a little because that wasn’t the smile he wanted to see on her face, ever. That's when Fandral realized something was off and walked over to her, putting a hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her head to make her look at him while whispering something in a whole other language. Ok then.

Tony felt uncomfortable, he wanted to make some excuse and leave the room because feelings, and it was none of his business, and he's just met them so it was awkward, but he also wanted to stay and figure out what was wrong because reasons.

In the end he stayed, but didn't found out what was happening because a very big and very blond guy entered his house (which was technically a dorm room but looked like an apartment, so there you have it) and honestly, they needed to up the security in this place.

Guy smiled at him and Tony was just confused, however, his mother taught him manners -even when he tended to avoid them- and manners said it was time to introduce himself, so he did.

"Hello big guy, I’m Tony stark, but you can call me awesome" he said, not his best he would admit, but it was hard to concentrate when he had to keep one eye on Guy and the other on Loki and Fandral (he was part chameleon now, apparently).

"Hello Anthony, I am Thor--" Blondie started, only to be cut off.

"Thor?" Tony asked looking between blondie and the couple.

"--Borson" Fishished Guy (now Thor) blinking at him.

"Oh, so, Snow White's brother, yeah?” He said pointing at Loki with his thumb, “I imagined you a bit different big guy, but it's nice to meet you anyway" Tony risked a quick glance towards his roommate and his girlfriend and saw that they were now watching the interactions between Thor and himself, Loki was glaring at her mountain of a brother and Tony felt like he should pet Thor's head when he saw the puppy dog eyes he pulled on her.

Loki kept glaring at Thor for a moment before smiling (rather unintentional if Tony could guess) and threw her arms up saying "Ok, you big oaf, just stop the eyes or I will punch you" ahh, brotherly love, what a great thing that was, …of course, something entirely unknown for Tony, being an only son and all; Howard wouldn't even think about having another kid, one was already too much... not that he actually ever paid any attention to him or anything, but whatever.

"It is very nice to meet you as well Mr. Stark" Thor said with a smile (damn, this whole group of people was particularly charming).

Tony inwardly cringed at that name but smiled and said "Mr. stark is my father big guy, call me Tony" as nonchalantly as he was able.

The air felt a bit less tense, but Tony knew that whatever the matter was, it was the farthest thing from over, neither Loki nor Thor -or Fandral for that matter- seemed like the kind of people who would back off from an argument just like that, he thought that the quick break up of it was mostly for his sake, and he was ok with that. Frankly, it was too early in their friendship for big bouts of drama (like his blooming crush wasn’t enough already).

Thor's cell phone rang and after a short conversation (which Tony tried not to listen, 'tried' being the operative word) a tall, dark haired woman entered the room. Ok, maybe it was 'breaking in day' and Tony didn't know, but as long as the trespassers looked like this woman or Loki (or Thor and Fandral, but again, no homo), nobody would be hearing complaints from Tony's side.

The woman, Tony noted was carrying a heavy looking box of unknown content (but marked as ‘books’ although the veracity of the sharpie mark was yet to be revealed), and Tony also noted that neither Thor nor Fandral offered to help her with it even when both of them looked like they wanted to. Interesting.

"Where should I put this?" she asked; no greetings, no nothing.

Loki snorted softly and went over to the kitchen counter and placed the box of scones and coffee on top of it, Tony accidentally caught her eye while he was trying not to stare at her too much and was rewarded with an actual smile, and no, his knees definitely did not went weak at that, he was just so hungry he was going weak all over…starting at his knees.

Loki made a gesture with her head to tell him to come closer and Tony absolutely did not trip over his own feet in his haste to get to her, and she was just chuckling at something totally unrelated, obviously.

“Blueberry scone?” Loki asked pointing at the inside of the box and grabbing a napkin, Tony smiled and nodded before grabbing a napkin of his own and taking one of the pastries, nodding again in thanks “Don’t pay attention to her, she’s just mad that she has to spend all day helping Fandral move in, instead of ‘hanging out’ with my brother” she explained.

“And by ‘hanging out’ you mean?” Tony asked before taking a bite of the scone.

Loki laughed a little, “Exactly what you’re thinking” she said before taking a bite of her scone.

Tony laughed with her, took another bite (it was delicious) and noticed that they were the only ones in the room, the door was open so the other three were probably getting more of Fandral’s things, Tony looked at her thinking if maybe he should help his roommate move in as well, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do today, though he could get around to put his things in place, but he’d rather procrastinate that particular task.

“So, are we helping them?” he asked casually, it was only polite to offer.

“You’re welcome to do so, if you wish” she said, looking like she didn’t care one way or the other “I for one, have things to do, like go to the campus office to get our time-tables and such” she said noncommittally.

“Getting out of the heavy-lifting, eh? How sneaky of us” Tony said with a smile.

Loki looked at him and rolled her eyes “Thor and Fandral would never let me carry anything heavier than this box of scones, Sif would just mock me for being the frail damsel even now” she rolled her eyes again, “and Hogun and Volstagg would just agree with her every word, I’m fine going on my own for a bit” she finished and Tony blinked.

“Woah, wait, of all the people you just mentioned, I only know who Thor and Fandral are” he laughed.

“Sif” Loki said, “Miss ‘Where should I put this’, she’s my brother’s girlfriend and another one of his and Fandral’s best friends, told you about her last night I think” she said while taking another scone from the box and sitting on the kitchen floor (they really needed to get the place properly furnished) with her back resting on the counter, Tony followed her example, took another scone and sat next to her, minding not to touch her because he still felt itchy all over, no need to make it worse, “Hogun and Volstagg, they were downstairs waiting to bring the rest of the boxes up, the five of them have been friends forever, you’ll meet them in just a bit” she finished saying and took a large bite of her scone.

“We don’t like them then?” he asked, and then realized he’s been referring to himself and Loki as ‘we’ for longer than socially accepted this soon in a relationship –of friends. Damn it.

Loki stared at him for a moment, eyes scanning him, making him feel exposed, he nervously drummed his fingers on his bent knee while pretending that that look didn’t bothered him until she finally spoke, “ _we_ ” she started, and shit, she noticed about that too “don’t like them, I because I know them, and you, because you don’t” she said, and that didn’t made a whole lot of sense to Tony.

“But the real question is, will I like them when I get to know them?” he asked arching his eyebrows at her.

“I do not want to speak ill of them, but if you are looking for smart conversation, these aren’t the droids you’re looking for” she said, and oh em gee… was that a reference? Score! Just when he thought she couldn’t be more perfect; Tony stared at her and then burst off laughing.

They were still chuckling when Fandral, Sif, Thor and two other very big guys (Tony wondered what their parents fed them) entered the dorm carrying two boxes each, even Sif! Tony made a mental note to start working out ASAP.

The parade continued, Loki and Tony were just sitting on the floor eating scones and drinking coffee, watching as the five amigos went in and out the dorm, after a while, Loki took the last gulp of her cup of coffee and made to stand up, Tony automatically took her hand to help her while still on the floor, he felt her soft skin and the itching intensified tenfold. Great.

He almost offered to go with, but he decided that it would be in his best interest not to be alone with her in a prolonged space of time, and limited himself to wish her luck with whatever she had to do.

 *

Well after Loki had gone to run her errands, Tony found himself bored out of his mind, so he decided to play nice and help his roommate.

Volstagg and Hogun were in charge of getting Fandral’s bed-frame and mattress inside, while Thor, Sif and himself got the last boxes which were curiously marked as ‘Why do you still have all this?’, ‘I don’t want to know’, ‘I don’t get paid enough for this’ and ‘I give 0 fucks’.

“I love those labels, though they are horribly vague” commented Tony, he just couldn’t help it; Fandral looked at the boxes and laughed loudly.

“Loki wasn’t very thrilled to help me sort all of my things, eventually she was ascended to official labeler, though I think she didn’t take her job very seriously” Fandral said, fondness clear on his voice, Tony was about to comment when he heard Sif speak.

“Does she ever take _anything_ seriously?” she said mockingly, Tony didn’t like that tone, and by the looks she received from Loki’s _brother_ and _boyfriend_ , neither did they, though Tony noted that they remained silent. Very interesting.

Thor and Fandral shared a quick glance, the conversation that was taking place was almost visible, but then Thor sighed as if in defeat “Sif, please don’t start this again, you and my sister made a deal, remember?” Thor said warningly, while simultaneously trying to placate his girlfriend and trying not to cause offense; honestly, Tony now understood why Loki didn’t like this woman if this is how she always acted, and judging by Thor’s tired tone it was.

Fandral sighed -and probably counted to ten-, then sent a _look_ towards Sif and the matter was dropped.

“Whatever” Sif said turning her head away from Fandral, an unattractive (ok, not really, but he was already biased) frown on her face.

Thankfully that’s when _Thunderstruck_ started playing via his cell phone, at this point he would take a telemarketer’s call just to get out of the awkwardness, and he hates telemarketers.

“Starkman speaking” he answered.

“Mr. Stark? I’m calling to inform you that Mr. Stark requires your presence, you are to see him in his office in half an hour, a car has been sent to pick you up” said the voice of Howard’s (kiss)ass-istant before hanging up on him without letting him say a word.

Tony sighed (everyone was sighing today), how typical of Howard, to assume he had nothing else to do than cater to his every whim, and while it was true, it was still infuriating.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave, mi casa es su casa” he said to the presents, and threw a “literally” in Fandral’s way, who smiled and waved at him.

*

Tony had to wait for a hundred hours before his father could see him, classic. Not that he was particularly looking forward to it, but how fucking typical it was that if Tony was late for half a second his father would hound him for it for all eternity, while he could wait outside his father’s office in these fucking uncomfortable chairs for hours and not be offered a simple apology for it in return.

Tony snorted when his father’s assistant got out of his office trying to fix her hair and button her shirt at the same time, she startled when she noticed him and tried to act natural, “You can go in Mr. Stark” she said sitting on her chair behind her desk.

Tony raised an eyebrow “That’s what she said” he said looking at her “but I’ll better wait a few more minutes, give dear old dad time to wipe the lipstick from his di-” her brow creased, her lips thinned and her cheeks burned, but her eyes never left his while she stated sharply “Yes, that would be best” before withdrawing all her attention from him and pouring it in some of the papers and files that were on her desk.

Tony scoffed and re-took his seat; he was feeling sick at his dad’s behavior (and his own, to be completely honest). Good thing his mother was dead, at least she didn’t have to deal with this kind of shit anymore.

And wasn’t that just the most depressing thought ever?

He went to take his phone out, when he felt something else inside his pocket. It was one of the blueberry scones wrapped in a napkin (or two) he took it out and stared at the little bundle in his hand for a bit.

‘ _Maybe’_ , he thought.

“Mr. Stark will see you now” Cindy (his dad’s assistant) said.

He got up and put the scone back in his pocket, while opening the door he took a second to look around, it was as if nothing untoward had taken place not five minutes ago; Tony took a (discreet) breath and stepped inside, closing the door after him.

‘ _Maybe things will start looking up’_. Tony thought.

“You’re late” was the first thing his father said, not taking his eyes from the papers in his hands.

‘ _Then again, maybe not_ ’.


	4. Green pea omelette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will move forward eventually, I swear! and faster too! just be patient (:  
> and sorry for the wait (if anyone is still there, that is)

Tony should definitely not be doing this, he should not be here at all, he should have stayed in the dorm instead of coming to this club -however mortifying it would’ve been; classes were officially starting in the morning and it hadn’t been part of Tony’s plan to show up hung over, his plan was to actually do things right for once.

His father might take an active interest in him that way -however unlikely that thought was, if that fucking useless meeting he had with him was anything to go by, where the only thing he did was criticize his ‘man-whore’ ways, yeah, like he had the moral ground to talk about it…- but ugh, let’s not think about Howard.

Instead, here he was, drink in hand, mind in a pleasant haze while dancing –or dry humping- with some girl or another; Pamela or Isabella or something leaned into him to whisper in his ear, only thing he caught was the word ‘ _bathroom’_ and then watched her walk away, hips swaying rhythmically, he didn’t know if it was an invitation, but followed her all the same.

Good news: it _was_ an invitation, bad news: she was terrible at giving head.

Like, really terrible, Tony had to force himself to come and save her and himself the embarrassment of going soft inside her mouth; his mind fortunately conjured images of silky, pale skin, vibrant green eyes and sinfully red lips, after that it only took the imaginary whisper of his name from those equally imaginary lips, before he heard himself moan loudly, and for him to grab a handful of Gisella’s(?) dark hair (which, even in his state, he noticed it wasn’t as smooth as it was supposed to be.) to keep her in place while he came down her throat.

He vaguely thought that that was kind of an asshole-y thing to do, but then she let go of his dick with a wet ‘pop’ and started licking whatever had leaked from her mouth, so he guessed she liked that.

Tony thanked her while doing up his pants, and got out of the filthy bathroom stall before she could rearrange her clothes and ask for his number.

Better than risking running into her again, he exited the club and went in the general direction of where he remembered parking his car, it probably wasn’t a good idea to drive in his current state, but he was in enough of a state to not care.

It was just past two in the morning by the time he was inside his car and driving aimlessly through the city. He couldn’t think of a single place he wanted to go, that horrible blow job had put him off the clubs for the night, apparently, and like he said, he didn’t have that many friends, besides, Rhodey would kill him if he showed up at this hour -and drunk to booth-, so, in the end, he opted for going back to the dorm and call it a night.

He hoped that Loki and Fandral had finished the make out session they had started mid-movie, the same that made him suddenly realize he really _really_ wanted to go out, and just generally _not be_ there, especially when they decided to move into Fandral’s room, because Tony had really good hearing and a hyperactive imagination (in hindsight, it had been a bad idea to christen their newly acquired sofa, and expertly installed DVD –by yours truly- watching Batman Begins, when Loki had just told them The Batman’s voice always got her all hot and bothered); he also completely forgot he had been starving and decided to order take out from the Chinese place just a few blocks down the street from the building; such was his rush for getting out of there.

He had been having _urges_ in the past couple of days, like talking to _Fandral’s girlfiend,_ and touch _his roommate’s girlfriend,_ and punch _his roommate_ in the face for kissing _his own damn fucking girlfriend._

Which was ridiculous because he had only just met her; and Fandral seemed like a pretty cool guy.

He was just infatuated with her because she was beautiful, and she was off limits, and she was smart, and she was… it was _nothing, he would get over it._ And he was determined to keep repeating that until it stopped sounding like such complete bullshit.

*

He arrived to the building’s parking lot at around fifteen minutes past three, and went up to the dorm.

He tried to be quiet, so of course, made the mother of all noises trying to get in, but he had realized in the past days, that Fandral could sleep through stampeding elephants _and_ Thor’s booming voice, so he wasn't worried; he swayed directly to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat, he distinctly remembers ordering a double portion of kung pao chicken, but the thing was nowhere to be found, granted, his vision was severely compromised at the moment.

There was a noise behind him that had him turning around expecting to see Fandral, however Tony didn't count on the fact that Loki would be staying the night (dammit, just don’t think about what that means Stark, it’ll probably be a regular thing now), so he almost shat his pants when he saw her silhouette standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with bright if a bit bleary eyes.

“Err… good night” He greeted feeling proud of himself when his words only slurred a little bit, Loki nodded once and opened her mouth, but paused. It was such a pretty mouth too.

“I apologize” she said eventually, Tony didn’t understand why she was apologizing; she had done nothing wrong, no one had, for that matter, he was just being weird, “I…” she paused again.

Now, Tony didn’t know her very well yet, he’s aware of that, but for what he _does_ know of her, she’s not one to beat around the bush, so it’s kind of worrying that she’s hesitating now.

“…I ate all the kung pao chicken, I’m sorry” she said; there was a beat of silence where Tony only stared at her and she stared back at him, but then Tony snorted and started giggling (honest to god _giggling_ ) until it escalated to a full blown laugh.

He saw her smile, and move to turn the kitchen lights on while he was in the middle of his laughing fit; it only took him five minutes -or thereabouts- to regain control of himself, by then he had somehow ended sitting on a stool and there was a fragrant smell invading his nostrils.

When Tony was able to see straight(-ish) he noticed that she was standing by the oven, placing something on a platter, he noted she was only wearing one of Fandral’s t-shirts (if the ‘Asgard Warriors’ logo was anything to go by, she didn’t seem like the type to like football) and a pair of shorts that were way too big on her; he appreciated the sight, even if it made his stomach feel all sorts of weird and the itch intensify; but then suddenly she was placing the platter in front of him.

“You made this for me?” He asked, because no one has ever cooked anything for him before, except, you know, Jarvis, but by now we have established that he kind of gets paid to do it so it doesn’t really count; Loki only shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“I ate your food, it’s the least I could do” she told him, “I hope you like it, dad makes this for us all the time when we are home, some people say it’s weird to put green peas into an omelette, but it’s really good” Loki explained when she saw Tony eyeing the food.

“Why green peas?” he wasn’t against them or anything, he only wanted to know the story behind the (apparently) traditional green pea omelette in the Borson house.

“Thor doesn’t like to eat green things, it’s a peeve, so dad makes these, and I guess the cheese sort of hides them, but it’s the only way we could make him eat vegetables, _green_ vegetables, to hide the color into other food” Tony stared at her and, not gonna lie, he was at the verge of another laughing fit, but he managed to push it down.

“Guess he doesn’t like green eggs and ham either then” Tony said and Loki smiled at him shaking her (pretty) head.

“Don’t even start with that, I used to recite him that all the time and he always got angry at me by the end of the story” she said, laughter clear in her voice.

Tony pictured little Loki saying: ‘ _Would you like them in a house? Would you like them with a mouse?’ and little Thor’s eye twitching with annoyance,_ he let out an ugly snort, shook his head and took a forkful of omelette in his mouth; that was the most moronic peeve he has ever heard of, green food, but to each their own; he has no right to say anything though, he has a moronic peeve himself.

“It _is_ really good” he wasn’t even lying, but for the record, yes, he would have said so even if it _was_ bad, no need to disappoint his new food making friend – _friend_ , not crush, definitely not crush.

Loki smiled proudly at him.

Definitely, _definitely_ not crush.

Tony felt his heart falter at the sight.

Okay so, He had a crush, or a heart condition, either way he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there's a link to a drawing of Tony and Fandral's dorm room in the prologue, if you wanna know how I pictured it more or less.


	5. Green pea omelette pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but better short than nothing, right? I don't think that's how it goes, anyway, I won't make any promises, because I suck at keeping them, but I will -try- to update soon.
> 
> Warnings: This was written at 3 am, and logic doesn't exist at that hour, so watch out. Badly written smut-ish ahead!

Tony's mind was cleared by the time he finished his omelette, he and Loki decided to move to the couch, where they spent whatever was left of the night talking about inane things like, school, movies, favorite super heroes, you name it.

He was sure that he could listen to her talk until kingdom come, Tony found himself getting closer and closer to her, physically –he could feel the ghost of her breath on his cheek- _and_ emotionally –never had he felt this for another person-, her voice soothing the crawling that had been constantly under his skin; It’s been long since anyone’s hold his attention for so long without him getting bored, or impatient for them to stop talking, she was just so smart and witty.

He laughed so hard when she told him the story about how she cut all of Sif’s hair when they were little that he almost falls completely off the couch, if it hadn't been for the hand he had on her arm (when did that happen?) and her quick reflexes.

"Uh... thanks" he muttered regaining his balance, she responded with a smirk.

"I guess we should go to bed now" she said, and Tony couldn't help but to agree with that. She ruffled his hair and sighed a soft 'good night' before she leaned to kiss him on the cheek... or what would've been his cheek, had he not moved, letting her kiss fall on his lips.

Loki moved her head back quickly, apologizing for it, but it was too late, Tony wanted -needed- more.

Quickly, before she had time to get up and retreat back to Fandral's room, Tony put a hand behind her head and pulled her until her lips crashed with his own, she gasped and he took the chance to invade her mouth, his tongue frantic to taste all it could get. He felt a hand on his chest, not quite pushing and not quite pulling, but resting there as if weighing the two options, Tony really hoped for the later, his free hand went to lay atop it and laced his fingers with hers bunching his shirt when the decision was made and Loki pulled him closer and on top of her.

Tony was in heaven.

He kissed Loki once, twice, a hundred times, and she responded with equal gusto, the hand on his chest now trying to find its way under his shirt, and her other one on the back of his head and pulling his hair.

Tony’s free hand was on her tight, rubbing it up and down getting closer to her hip and under her shorts with each stroke.

Both were panting and Tony felt her moving her legs to either side of him so he ended up nested in between them. Heaven.

She made a small noise that went straight to his groin and made him thrust up, making her know just how excited he was, Tony lifted his head, but barely an inch -if that-, for he couldn't imagine being further away from her.

They stared at each other, their breaths mingling together in the diminutive space between them.

Without breaking eye contact, he thrusted up against her again, and one of his hands traveled under her shirt (that's Fandral's shirt, douche bag) and found -much to his delight- that she wasn't wearing a bra, he caressed her breast and kept rubbing against her, while his other hand went to the waistband of her shorts (they're boxers, and they're Fandral's, asshole), hooking a finger on it and pulling them down to the middle of her tights.

Loki was the first one to break eye contact when she closed her eyes and threw her head back on the armrest of the couch, sighing raggedly as she felt one of his fingers touching the soft flesh between her legs, she swallowed hard, lifting her head to look at him intensely before opening her legs as far as the boxers would let her, a moan escaped her mouth when that finger went further inside of her and she pulled on Tony's hair to drag him down and kiss him.

Tony was going to hell.

They kissed again, swallowing each other moans and he moved his finger inside her until he was able to fit another one, and then another one, she was amazing, she was all he had ever wanted, she was-- (Fandral's girlfriend, you dick); he entered her slowly, savoring every inch, every second, every moan, every sigh, everything, he was savoring everything, because Loki  _was_  everything, she was perfect. And now she was his.

Tony had been in heaven.

Tony made love to an angel.

Tony was going to hell.

Tony woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://lokiofasgard-kneel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
